Dans la chambre d'ami
by Pull-Marine
Summary: Réponse à Alounet sur le même thème MikexBlaine. Ou ce qui arrive quand la réalité dépasse la (fan)fiction . Le rating M est, je pense, plutôt mérité. Oui, quand même. (Eh oui, mes résumés sont nazes, c'est pas de la nouvelle fraîche ;D)


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Si j'en crois , je n'ai pas publié d'histoire depuis...Août 2011. Dingue, hein ? Certes, j'ai publié la seconde partie de "La Lettre" récemment mais elle était écrite depuis un bon bout de temps. **

**En tous cas, si je reviens, c'est pour vous offrir ce one-shot centré sur Blaine et Mike. C'est un vieux projet : à l'origine, l'excellent Alounet et moi devions écrire chacun notre version de ce pairing. L'idée a évolué dans ma tête et **

**Précision, donc : ce one-shot peut bien évidemment être lu indépendamment de celui d'Alounet, "Dans la chambre de Quinn", mais vous allez vite voir que l'avoir lu rendra la lecture de celui-ci plus...Savoureuse, peut-être, amusante en tous cas. Je l'ai conçu comme un hommage : je lui dois bien ça, non seulement parce que c'est quelqu'un de génial mais aussi parce que récemment, ce sont ses fictions qui m'ont redonné envie d'écrire ici. Enfin bref, **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mike se leva sans dire un mot et laissa Tina profiter de ses dernières heures de sommeil. Il enfila un boxer et alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau ; il n'avait pas de rose, le tableau ne serait pas complet.

Une fois le plateau prêt, il rentra dans la chambre en espérant que Tina se réveillerait à la seconde où il rentrerait. Il dut alors faire face à la réalité, elle dormait encore comme un loir. En soupirant, il posa le plateau sur le bureau où s'entassaient divers papiers et s'assit sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas la réveiller, elle était si belle. Les minutes passèrent et il se retrouva à regarder ce qui s'entassait sur le bureau, et un « Glee club » écrit sur une feuille volante attira son attention. Voyant mentionné le nom de Quinn, il lut les premières lignes.

_« Une fois encore, New Directions remportait les __Sectionals__ pour la troisième fois consécutive. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné, avec le nombre de drames en coulisses et la séparation du groupe en deux. Mais heureusement, après la victoire et avec l'aide de Quinn, les News Directions étaient de nouveau au grand complet. »_

Mike jeta un regard à l'endormie. Il avait reconnu son écriture mais ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi il avait affaire : Tina avait-elle raconté en détail la soirée chez Quinn ? Pour quoi faire, alors ? Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Personne ne s'était donné en spectacle et même s'ils avaient tous un peu bu, la soirée n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire.

Mike sourit en repensant au moment où il avait dû mettre Blaine au lit, aidé d'un Kurt assez éméché pour en rire. Blaine, très bon chanteur au demeurant, avait tendance à surestimer les capacités auditives de ses amis et au quatrième « I'm bringing sexy baaack », la décision avait été prise à l'unanimité de le mettre au lit. Mike comptait bien le lui rappeler dès qu'une occasion se présenterait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Après avoir vérifié que Tina dormait toujours, il saisit la feuille de papier et remarqua que ce n'était que la première d'une pile de feuillets, tous noircis de la même petite écriture ronde. Il commença à lire et à s'étonner de ce qu'il lisait : qu'avait tenté de faire Tina ? Les événements ne correspondaient pour l'instant pas du tout à la réalité des faits : Kurt l'avait aidé à mettre Blaine au lit et les deux ne s'étaient pas du tout disputés avant.

_«-Tu es pas mal gaulé niveau abdominaux._

_L'alcool aidait Blaine à être moins timide et plus direct dans ses propos. Mike ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire. Il se baissa pour enlever les chaussures du brun._

_-Je peux le faire moi-même tu sais, lui dit Blaine, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. J'ai besoin d'un câlin. »_

L'expression de Mike se durcit. Qu'est-ce que Tina avait eu en tête en écrivant ses lignes ? Si elle avait voulu imaginer la scène à sa sauce, dire qu'elle avait pris des libertés avec la réalité était un euphémisme. Plus le texte allait et plus le Blaine sorti de l'imagination de sa petite amie semblait...provocant, voire séducteur. Il continua sa lecture.

Très vite, l'expression sur son visage put être résumé en trois mots écrits en lettres capitales : « WHAT. THE. FUCK.»

Tina se réveilla et, sentant le lit vide à côté d'elle, appela Mike une fois, deux fois, ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut à son bureau. Elle commença un « Mike, qu'est-ce que tu... » avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Mike lisait _le_****one-shot et même si elle avait elle-même pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire, le principal concerné risquait de ne pas apprécier son entrée en littérature.

- Mike, je...je peux tout expliquer !

- Je t'en prie, je t'écoute, dit Mike entre ses dents, le visage toujours fermé.

Ses efforts pour contrôler sa colère étaient visibles, et Tina avait intérêt à vite régler la situation.

- Écoute je...voilà, c'est...Faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement.

- Pour une histoire dont je suis un des principaux personnages, ça risque d'être difficile, grogna-t-il.

Tina s'était assise sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait promis de n'en parler à personne mais la situation était critique.

- Voilà, commença-t-elle, lentement et mal assurée. L'année dernière, j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions sur internet et petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que celles que j'écrivais avaient un certain succès...

- Des fanfictions...pour adultes ?

- Euh, oui, mais c'est pas le sujet. Enfin, continua-t-elle, j'ai découvert que d'autres filles du Glee Club en lisaient et...Petit à petit, on a commencé à se faire des soirées fictions...A imaginer les couples qu'on aimerait bien voir...

- Ça veut dire, fit Mike en articulant chaque mot, complètement abasourdi, que tu comptais montrer..._ça_ à d'autres personnes ?

Tina eut un geste des épaules accompagné d'un regard de chien battu. Manque de chance, Mike ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer, et enchaîna :

- Qui ?

- Eh bien avec moi il y a...Mercedes, Quinn, surtout, mais Rachel s'y est mise aussi il y a quelques temps. Et Kurt se tient au courant sans participer...Rassure-toi ! Cria presque Tina en voyant le regard choqué de Mike, rassure-toi, il ne veut jamais lire celles qui concernent de vrais gens...seulement celles sur Harry Potter, Twilight, etc.

Mike ne disait pas un mot, Tina se rapprocha.

- Écoute, mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais ne le prend pas mal ! Les filles savent bien que ce n'est pas sérieux, la plupart du temps on en rit plutôt...Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu couches avec Blaine !

Là, Mike redressa la tête.

- Non mais ça, je m'en fiche.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'aies fait coucher avec Blaine dans ton histoire, ça, c'est pas si grave que ça. A la limite c'était même plutôt bien fait...

Tina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mike était-il en train de la complimenter pour son one-shot où il faisait prendre à un de ses amis, à un de ses amis _garçons_ le pied de sa vie ?

- …Mike, je ne suis plus sûre de te suivre.

- Ce qui me dérange, c'est ça, dit-il en pointant le doigt sur une ligne du texte.

Tina pris la feuille et lut l'endroit indiqué par Mike, puis rougit.

- Mike, je...

- TREIZE CENTIMÈTRES ?

- Non mais je plaisantais, c'est juste pour rajouter du piquant dans la scène.

- Écoute je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de...enfin d'avoir des fantasmes, et de les écrire, encore que je trouve ça franchement glauque que vous fassiez tourner vos textes mais s'il te plaît, évite de vouloir m'humilier comme ça...

- C'est juste une question de fierté masculine ?

Mike détourna les yeux avec une expression parfaite d'enfant capricieux.

- D'acc...d'accord je...je ferais attention je suis désolée, souffla Tina, estomaquée. Tu es...tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en colère pour le reste ?

Mike se radoucit.

- Mais oui, c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il l'embrassa et lui sourit, satisfait de ses excuses. Tina avait l'impression de nager en plein délire tant la situation était surréaliste mais en y repensant, elle était assez contente de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements Un autre que Mike aurait pu lui en vouloir terriblement, ne plus vouloir lui parler de toute sa vie, ou être assez profondément dégoûté par l'idée de coucher avec un autre garçon pour...

- Mais au fait, Mike, je peux te demander...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que l'idée de coucher avec Blaine ne te déplaît pas plus que ça ?

- ...

* * *

Tina prit sa respiration ; la situation n'avait rien de normal, et même si elle commençait à connaître Kurt après toutes ces années, elle se sentait incapable d'imaginer quelle pourrait être sa réaction.

- Bonjour, Kurt, je...

- Bonjour ! Sourit-il en attendant que Tina finisse sa phrase, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à faire.

- Hum...Enfin, je voulais te dire...A propos des « trucs », il s'est passé quelque chose...

Kurt hocha la tête, inquiet. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'utiliser le mot « truc » pour désigner les textes qui s'écrivaient en secret les filles du Glee Club donnait la forte impression qu'il s'agissait de « problèmes de fille », mais au moins, la discrétion était assurée.

- Mike est tombé sur un de mes textes.

- Ouh, le moment pas du tout gênant...« Salut mon chéri, notre vie sexuelle est fantastique mais j'écris les aventures légèrement hardcore de Troy et Ryan après High School Musical quand je m'ennuie le soir ! », dit Kurt, embarrassé mais pas au point de contenir son éclat de rire.

- Si encore il était tombé sur celui-là...Tu te souviens de celui sur lequel tu es tombé la semaine dernière ? Après le cours d'espagnol ?

Le visage de Kurt prit une teinte tout à fait intéressante. D'abord rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en se souvenant du contenu du one-shot, il devint pâle comme un linge en mesurant à quel point le fait que Mike soit tombé dessus était alarmant.

Tina n'avait d'abord pas voulu que Kurt le lise : elle n'éprouvait pas de véritables remords à mettre Mike en scène, mais faire intervenir Blaine, surtout dans un tel rôle de bête affamée, voilà qui la mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Kurt. Ce n'était que par la pression de Rachel, qui avait trouvé le texte d'une grande qualité, qu'il s'était retrouvé entre ses mains. Kurt avait par la suite prit le parti d'en rire avec Tina ; les deux avaient sans doute conscience du peu de morale de leur comportement – imaginer leur petit ami coucher avec un autre, et en redemander- mais jusqu'ici, l'innocence les sauvait. Mike avait lu le one-shot, ils devaient à présent assumer toute leur perversité. Et l'assumer face à leurs copains respectifs.

- Il l'a lu ?

- Oui...

- Il l'a lu _en entier_ ?

- Oui...

- Il l'a lu en entier et maintenant il va nous tuer à coup de machette ?

- Normalement, non.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Mais c'est justement, reprit Tina, ce qui m'a étonnée. Il n'a pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça. Enfin, il n'a pas franchement apprécié les mensurations que je lui ai données, mais à ce niveau-là j'ai peut-être été un peu mauvaise.

- Parce qu'en réalité..., commença Kurt, l'œil interrogateur. Le regard de Tina lui fit comprendre que demander de but en blanc la taille du sexe de son copain revenait peut-être à poser un orteil sur la limite à ne pas dépasser.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, sur...Sur le fond, il n'a rien pu me dire.

- ...Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que Mike...

- J'en sais rien, mais...Je voulais t'en parler.

- Je vois…

* * *

La fête battait son plein à l'étage inférieur. Santana chantait sur la scène du garage de Rachel une vieille chanson de Shaggy qui lui aurait sans doute donné des boutons dans un monde sans pina colada. Tout se déroulait normalement et pour preuve : il était une heure du matin et il fallait déjà coucher Blaine. Contre sa volonté bien sûr ; il n'avait pas l'air disposé à aller au lit quand parler avec la bouteille de vodka était si _intéressant_.

Par un étrange effet du hasard, Mike se retrouva une seconde fois dans l'escalier, Blaine sur un épaule. Rachel lui avait indiqué la chambre d'ami mais outre le fait qu'il avait lui-même bu, le poids mort qui chantait à côté de lui «_ Only you can make me scream and beg for moooore !_ » était quelque peu handicapant. Au prix de cinq bonnes minutes de patients efforts il jeta sans douceur Blaine sur le couvre-lit de la chambre. Il allait pour sortir quand...

- Attend.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tina posa le saladier de pop-corn sur la table basse de son salon ; elle s'installa dans le canapé à côté de Kurt qui lançait le dvd.

- Anxieux ?

- Je sais pas trop, murmura Kurt. J'ai peur de ce qu'on va découvrir et en même temps...

- T'inquiète pas j'en suis au même point.

C'était Kurt qui avait eu l'idée de placer une caméra dans la chambre. Tina avait approuvé immédiatement. Officiellement, il s'agissait juste de savoir si oui ou non il s'était passé quelque chose entre Mike et Blaine ce soir-là, maintenant que tous deux avaient eu l'occasion de lire le one-shot.

Kurt l'avait en effet montré à Blaine qui, bien qu'aussi déconcerté que Mike sur le principe, avait fini par reconnaître que s'il y avait bien un des membres du Glee club avait qui il pourrait envisager...C'était bien Mike. Kurt ne pensa même pas à lui reprocher sa franchise : lui-même avait pris un peu trop de plaisir à lire la fiction pour faire la leçon à son petit ami sur ce que l'adultère comprenait d'immoral.

A présent ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de Tina et s'apprêtaient à regarder ce que la caméra posée dans la chambre de Rachel depuis le début de la soirée avait enregistré, et l'appréhension était grande. A quel sujet ? Ils l'ignoraient.

Tina appuya sur avance rapide jusqu'à voir la lumière de la porte entrebaillée illuminer la pièce qui jusque-là ne l'était que par les rayons de la lune. Ils virent d'abord Mike jeter sans ménagement Blaine sur le lit, et se diriger vers la porte quand...

* * *

_-Attend._

_Mike se retourna :_

_- Oui ?_

_- Nan, mais, assied-toi, dit Blaine, un grand sourire au lèvres._

_Mike vint s'asseoir sur le lit._

_- T'as...Pffff, éclata de rire Blaine sans raison apparente. T'as lu le... ?_

_- Le... ? Fit Mike, l'esprit embrouillé._

_- Bah le truc quoi..._

_- Ah, ça..._

_- Ouais..._

_- Dingue hein ?_

_- Grave._

_Ils rirent tous les deux._

_- On sait pas ce qu'ils vont inventer, pas vrai ?_

_- Ouais..._

_- Je pense que je vais rester là même si tu t'endors. Histoire qu'ils se fassent des films._

_- En plus je les vois trop bien en bas...En train d'imaginer ce qui se passe ici._

_- Attend je vais faire bouger le lit, murmura Mike avec un enthousiasme tout enfantin._

_Il bondit en effet sur le lit pour le faire grincer mais, alourdi par l'alcool, il se laissa retomber mollement à côté de Blaine._

_- En même temps s'ils se font des films c'est un peu de ta faute._

_- Ma faute ?_

_- Si tu venais pas me coucher exactement dans les mêmes circonstances que dans leur histoire ça éviterait sûrement des confusions. A croire que t'avais une idée en venant ici._

* * *

Kurt et Tina retinrent leur souffle devant l'écran. Le son était monté au maximum et toutes les phrases ne leurs parvenaient pas distinctement ; la dernière réplique de Blaine, cependant, avait sonné de façon très claire à leurs oreilles.

Tina pensa : « S'il se passe quelque chose maintenant, ce sera Blaine le responsable. »

Kurt pensa : « S'il se passe quelque chose maintenant, c'est que Mike avait vraiment quelque chose en tête. »

* * *

_- Une idée comme... ?_

_- Boarf, une idée..._

_Blaine laissa sa phrase en suspens et sentit une main se poser sur son torse. Il se retourna et vit le visage de Mike, ses yeux sombres, sa peau, ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis il ne les vit plus. Mike l'avait embrassé._

_Le baiser dura longtemps, il avait un goût d'absolue nouveauté. Blaine sentait des lèvres moins douces que celles de Kurt ; Mike appréciait contre ses joues la barbe naissante de Blaine. Tous deux laissèrent ce premier contact durer toujours un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que la main de Blaine descende le long du t-shirt de Mike pour enfin caresser sa peau nue. Ils n'interrompirent pas leur baiser pour autant, mais la nécessité absolue d'enlever leurs t-shirts les força à séparer leurs lèvres pour un instant qu'ils rendirent le plus court possible._

_A présent torse nu, ils s'étreignirent avec force, chacun déposant des baisers sur le cou, les joues, les épaules, les pectoraux de l'autre. La sensation de la barbe de trois jours de Blaine contre ses abdominaux fut pour Mike une sensation absolument renversante. La main dans ses boucles brunes, il laissa Blaine descendre plus bas, jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean. Il sentit les doigts de Blaine défaire les boutons et..._

* * *

- Hem...Tina ?

Tina secoua la tête. Violemment.

- Euh oui ?

- On peut s'arrêter là ? Je pense qu'on en a vu assez.

- Euh, oui, sans doute, répondit Tina avec empressement en réarrangeant une mèche de cheveux. Et ne le prend pas mal mais...

- Toi aussi ça te met mal à l'aise comme jamais de le regarder avec moi ?

- Content que tu comprennes, répondit-elle en éteignant la télévision.

Il y eut un long silence gêné.

- Tu me fais un DVD ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tout de suite, rit-elle.

- Après tout, dit Kurt avec un sourire de fausse culpabilité, il faut bien qu'on arrive à savoir si oui ou non ils ont été jusqu'au bout...

- Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Tina avec un sourire entendu.

* * *

_Il sentit les doigts de Blaine défaire les boutons et commencer à caresser le coton de son caleçon. L'alcool, la fatigue, la fête lui montaient à la tête et autant se l'avouer, l'envie de dingue qu'il avait de coucher avec Blaine depuis quelques temps firent qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à s'en vouloir ou même à se poser la moindre question. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Blaine contre son bas-ventre et pour l'instant, ce souffle était la seule sensation qu'il était capable de ressentir._

_Blaine de son côté avait bien du mal à se contenir : il n'avait qu'une envie, retirer son caleçon à Mike et prendre sa queue toute entière. Il ne put se retenir que quelques secondes de plus, et finalement fit glisser le vêtement, caressant au passage les fesses de Mike qu'il avait plus d'une fois remarquées rondes, fermes._

_L'érection de Mike était à présent dressée et Blaine comprit pourquoi Mike n'avait pas apprécié le one-shot : contrairement à ce que Tina avait laissé entendre, son sexe mesurait bien dix-sept centimètres, et était effectivement parfait pour ce qui était des proportions. Un tel appel à la luxure fut fatal à Blaine ; il ne cacha plus sa fougue et commença aussitôt à parcourir de sa langue la douce et fière forme qu'il avait sous les yeux, encouragé par les soupirs naissants qu'il entendait. Il lécha la verge de Mike encore un peu, et finalement la prit dans sa bouche. Il sentait Mike trembler en lui, sa queue droite et offerte._

_Mike n'aurait pas cru que Blaine puisse être si doué ; l'antre chaude de sa bouche était pour son sexe une véritable mise à l'épreuve, les va-et-vient qu'il faisait tout en caressant les cuisses et le torse de Mike auraient très vite raison de lui s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt. Pressé également par sa propre envie de prendre le sexe de Blaine en lui, il le fit arrêter, l'embrassa encore avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de lui enlever aussitôt son jean et son caleçon._

_La queue de Blaine était légèrement plus courte mais plus épaisse que la sienne, remarqua Mike qui à vrai dire n'en avait jamais vu d'autre. Il hésita un bref instant mais le feu qui le brûlait et qu'entretenait le sourire béat de Blaine lui fit vite prendre sa résolution. Sa langue timide s'attarda d'abord sur le gland de la magnifique queue qu'il avait sous les yeux et très vite il prit goût à cette saveur délicieuse, corsée et chaude ; les brefs gémissements que Blaine faisait entendre à son tour le rassurèrent sur son talent et il prit à son tour la bite de Blaine en lui, savourant le bonheur de faire passer sa langue sur toute cette longueur de chair._

_Aussi comblé que Blaine l'était par les qualités de Mike – à croire que ce n'était pas sa première expérience, son corps commençait à réclamer un autre contact. Cette envie devint vite un besoin et il dut se résoudre à ramener le visage de Mike près du sien et, dans un murmure, lui dit :_

_- Prend-moi._

_Mike se fichait sur le moment de son inexpérience. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se plier au désirs de Blaine, se fondre en Blaine, posséder Blaine, sans prendre une seconde le recul qui lui aurait été nécessaire pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qu'il appelait de toutes ses forces._

_Blaine insista pour se préparer seul, Mike malgré son élan avançait en terrain inconnu. Il observa, tout en branlant son sexe d'une main, Blaine se préparer devant lui, allongé sur le dos, glissant un doigt puis deux en lui, les jambes écartées dans un tel étalage de plaisir de chair et d'envie que Mike se crut prêt à jouir. La pensée de poursuivre ses caresses jusqu'à se répandre sur le corps offert de Blaine qui continuait de le fixer, les lèvres entrouvertes, faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle. C'est à ce moment, heureusement, que la main de son amant agrippa son cou et l'entraîna à lui._

_La peur de mal faire et l'envie de prendre Blaine immédiatement l'amenèrent à la prudence mais quand il vit Blaine lever le menton vers le plafond, en proie à un plaisir puissant, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Le cul de Blaine était un réel délice, aussi ferme qu'il le laissait envisager, et Mike en vint rapidement à des coups de reins plus volontaires, le plaisir augmentant à chaque fois._

_Blaine de son côté se laissait entraîner par un flot de sensations violemment agréables et parvint à un état de félicité totale juste avant de sentir la bite de Mike trembler et répandre en lui un flot d'une chaleur qui le combla._

_Mike resta debout quelques minutes avant de s'écrouler sur le corps en sueur de Blaine. Leur bassins collés l'un contre l'autre, il sentit la verge de Blaine encore insatisfaite. Après avoir caressé de sa langue celle de Blaine ainsi que ses lèvres, tous les muscles de son torse, Mike revint à sa queue et la prit jusque dans sa gorge avec encore plus de passion que précédemment. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Blaine qui dans un dernier râle, déchargea sa semence dans toute sa gorge dans un tel tourbillon de plaisir qu'il en resta étourdi quelques minutes après._

_Sans dire un mot, ils s'assoupirent. Mike se réveilla peu après, paniqué, mais entendit la musique de la fête et les voix encore en forme et fut rassuré : il ne s'était pas endormi. En tâchant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabilla, mit les vêtements de Blaine sur une chaise et le Blaine dans le lit, et descendit._

* * *

Deux DVDs furent copiés à partir de la carte mémoire du caméscope. Tina en garda un et donna l'autre à Kurt ; ils se promirent l'un à l'autre de ne jamais laisser entendre ni à Mike ni à Blaine qu'ils savaient ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre d'ami de Rachel ce soir-là. Du reste ils ne se faisaient pas de soucis pour la suite : Blaine et Mike se comportèrent dès lors exactement comme avant, sans chercher à décider de ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là.

Ce que ni Kurt ni Tina ne comprirent, de toute leur vie, ce furent les mystérieuses disparitions de leur DVDs respectifs qu'ils ne retrouvaient pas toujours dans la cachette où ils le rangeaient après l'avoir visionné. A croire que quelqu'un d'autre le regardait de temps en temps.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson que Santana chante et que Blaine "reprend" en partie est bien "Hey Sexy Lady", de Shaggy. J'avais envie d'une musique assez chargée sensuellement pour la scène où ils montent l'escalier et même si le morceau est assez commercial, c'était l'ambiance que je voulais =)**

******Pour la partie "Actualités", sachez que j'ai un nouveau projet en cours qui, bande de pervers, ne contiendra aucune scène de ce genre. C'est d'ailleurs le premier lemon que j'écris seul, mais je trouve qu'on y retrouve le même style que dans mes traductions ou dans le one-shot rédigé avec Alounet, "J'aimerais bien voir ça !" que vous connaissez peut-être =)**

******Ce projet aura pour base Klaine et un autre pairing que je trouve assez peu représenté mais pour lequel je me suis pris d'affection. Enfin, vous verrez bien, de toute façon avec mon emploi du temps chargé en ce moment, la rédaction risque de prendre plusieurs mois ;)**

******A plus tard peut-être ;)**


End file.
